memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dudebroman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Dudebroman! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Forum:Can Weapons be fired while on warp? page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 00:56, February 10, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Nuclear warheads Im really new to Star Trek. Just saw the movie and I started watching the Original series. I was wondering how strong are the shields and weapon are. Was wondering if the shields on the Kirk's ship can withstand a nuclear warhead. Thank you :While we're glad to help you in many cases, I would suggest that you make use of the actual content of this encyclopedia that we've spent years writing. In this case, the answer to your question is in a pretty easy to find place, the article on nuclear warheads. Check the last paragraph before the "see also" section. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"See also" just renamed "Related topics" - everything else still the same. :) -- Cid Highwind 11:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Or watch or . --Alan 16:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~ or by clicking the signature button when you write your post. This way others know what you wrote. Thanks--31dot 11:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC)